


It's not alright and that's okay

by isissa



Category: Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, apollo and phoenix arent romantic @ all in this fic ok, feenies havn trouble with the bf :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isissa/pseuds/isissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the first fic I've written for ace attorney I think o: It's set post Apollo Justice, a little bit before dual destinies. Feenie is a lawyer at this point! Implied phoenix/miles and english names are used. some vague spoilers for apollo justice so be warned~</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not alright and that's okay

Phoenix launched himself on to the lounge in his livingroom, taking a few seconds to settle into it. He closed his eyes and exhaled a long, deep sigh. The office was quiet save for the ticking of clocks and the tingle of glass from the bird sculpture on Phoenix's desk. He rolled onto his back and glanced up at the ceiling.

A gentle tingle from the front door alerted Phoenix to someone entering the office, but he didn't bother to move. He raised his arm in a wave. "Who is it?" he called out.

"It's me, daddy~!" A chipper voice replied, the owner striding into the room. She was in her usual outfit, looking as active as ever. She moved over to her father on the lounge and peered over at him. "Are you doing okay?"

Phoenix pushed a smile onto his face. "Just fine." He sat up, pulling off the blue suit jacket he had been in all day. He threw it off to the side, where it landed in a pile of miscellaneous junk on the floor. "How are you, Trucy?"

"I'm great! Guess what I found out today?" She skipped off around the room, tinkering with magic props and toys as she went.

"What's that?"

"That touring museum is back in town," she picked up a miniature watering can and filled a vase with flowers in it back up. "and they're doing a magic special. It's going to have real props from famous magicians in it! None from Gramarye, but others, like Houdini."

Phoenix was absently running his fingers through his hair. "That's good. Have you booked tickets yet?"

Trucy laughed, an uncomfortably forced laugh, mirroring the movements of her father. "Well, I...not yet,"

"Oh?"

She laughed again, quickly – sharply, and hopped forward. "I was going to invite you with me, daddy! Also, I need your credit details."

Phoenix's weak smile turned to a grimace for a moment. He saw Trucy's eyes flitter to his grimace with curiosity, immediately pushing himself off the couch and walking out of the room with Trucy in tow. "I don't know if I can, Truce."

Trucy's heavy boots tapped into the kitchen after Phoenix. She was frowning, but pushed a weak smile onto her face as Phoenix turned to look at her. "That's alright."

Phoenix studied her face carefully for a few moments, an uneasy feeling in the atmosphere between them. He broke it off first, turning to the kettle. He filled it up with water, purposely avoiding eye contact with Trucy.

"How was...court today?"

Phoenix froze up momentarily, before sighing and relaxing a little. "It was frustrating."

"Why's that?" Trucy worked around her father, pulling out a mug from the cupboard and placing cocoa into it. When the kettle boiled, they took turns pouring the hot water into their cups.

"Same old, same old. Edgeworth is giving me a run for my money. He's very determined to win in this case. He really believes my client is guilty."

"So he's getting fired up?"

Phoenix turned to face Trucy, intrigued by her strange wording. Edgeworth and 'fired up' weren't two things he'd ever heard together before. He almost laughed. "I guess that's one way of putting it. It fits a little better than I thought it would."

"Then," Trucy took a sip from her cup. "you should be getting fired up, too. Right?"

Phoenix gave her a genuine smile for the first time that afternoon. "Yeah, you're right." He sipped at his drink. Something seemed to plague at his mind though, as his smile soon faded. Noticing this, he walked out of the kitchen again, making a conscious effort to stay in front of Trucy. He sat down on the lounge again.

"Daddy?"

Phoenix held the cup up to his face and avoided her gaze. Something danced behind her eyes though, and Phoenix got the feeling he was being very transparent.

Trucy stood in front of him, leaning forward slightly. She pulled up Mister Hat. The puppet waved and asked "Are you sure you're okay Mr Wright?"

Phoenix turned his attention to the puppet for a moment, then back at Trucy. "I'm fine."

Trucy's eye twitched, and her pupils glittered with curiosity. Phoenix knew that look of concentration. "You're lying."

Phoenix broke eye contact and glanced back down at the mug. "Trucy, it's not important."

"That's a lie."

Phoenix didn't offer a reply, casting his glance down further.

Trucy hummed contemplatively, then left the room.

 

~

 

Phoenix heard the familiar tingle of the front door opening again. He had half finished his tea, setting it down on the table beside him. "Who is it?" he called out, fiddling with the tie around his neck.

"Mr Wright?" Apollo called out. Phoenix cringed, for the first time he could think of, he did not want to be around Apollo.

Apollo didn't wait for a response, making his way inside. He walked into the livingroom, arms crossed. His eyes met with Phoenix's for a brief moment before Phoenix went back to fixing his tie. "Are you going out, Mr Wright? I could come back-"

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Phoenix untied the knot, slipping it off his neck. Apollo smiled at that, walking over to sit down on his lounge next to him. He wasn't wearing his usual suit, a more casual outfit in its place. He slipped the backpack he had on off his shoulders.

"Trucy called me. She said you were upset about something."

Phoenix laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Goodness, she worries about me too much...It's nothing, I'm just tired."

"Really? Because it seems like-"

"Court. Court stuff. You know how it is, don't you?"

Apollo grimaced. He furrowed his brow and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know how it is." Phoenix looked satisfied with his response. "I know it's not like this."

Phoenix sighed. "Yeah."

Apollo waited for Phoenix to continue, hands resting on his own lap. He tried to make an encouraging face in the older man's direction.

Phoenix resisted the urge to walk out of the room, or pace around the room, or go out somewhere and just avoid the subject completely.

"Did you know Apollo, Trucy told me-"

Apollo furrowed his brow. Phoenix gave up on his attempt to dodge the subject with a nervous chuckle.

"Come on, Polly, you know I don't like talking about this stuff with you two." Phoenix looked up into Apollo's direct gaze. That look of concentration, determination burning in his eyes. Apollo didn't seem to mirror Phoenix's emotions like Trucy did, but rather, showed his concern in a much more head strong way. Phoenix appreciated the concern, but even so...

"Mr Wright," Polly's gaze softened, wavering for just a moment. "please."

Phoenix couldn't keep lying. Not to Apollo, not when he made a face like that. Struck with guilt, Phoenix felt a new unease as he sorted through how to word his feelings swimming around in his head.

"It's Miles."

Apollo's eyebrows rose for a split second, confusion and intrigue flashing in his eyes. Phoenix recognised it, brief as it was.

"You know we've been getting closer, don't you?" Apollo nodded. "He's getting distant again, and I don't know why."

Apollo didn't break eye contact with Phoenix, adjusting himself on the lounge to get more comfortable. His attention was completely trained on Phoenix, and though that would usually be uncomfortable, the older man liked that Apollo seemed intent on listening to him.

"We used to be closer. That was a long time ago though. I thought...I thought we were opening up to each other again, and then suddenly..."

Apollo nodded slowly. The wording was vague, but Phoenix's tone and expression filled in most of the blanks for him. It appeared as if Phoenix didn't know whether to look Apollo in the eye, or gaze off into the room.

"It changes – the way we interact in the courtroom, I mean. I don't like bring personal feelings into the way I conduct myself, but even so, the way Edgeworth and I resonated, aiming for a common goal – justice..."

Phoenix's voice trailed off. Apollo seemed to understand. "When you're both searching for the same truth, defense and prosecution will complement each other, but when you're looking for something different, it makes them seem more like an inconvenience or an adversary, right?"

Phoenix nodded, biting his lip. Of course Polly could understand, the two shared the same life calling. Phoenix's career had been longer than Apollo's, and definitely more complex in a lot of ways, but despite that, the heart of the courtroom was the same for both of them. Their shared passion allowed them to connect. Phoenix felt grateful he had someone this understanding working under him.

"Kristoph lost out on you, Apollo." Phoenix hummed. "I'm glad I can work with you."

Apollo blushed, the compliment from someone he admired so much overwhelming him for a moment. "Mr Wright! It's my pleasure!"

Phoenix seemed at ease after that, hopping off the lounge. This time, he didn't move to avoid eye contact, instead turning around to face Apollo.

"Would you like to come to the museum with Trucy and I?"

"I'd love to!"

Phoenix wasn't quite okay, not when it came to the issues with Edgeworth, but for a time, he was able to relax. He could deal with the hard stuff in due course, and that suited him just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I havent edited this much so feel free to point out any errors o: thanks for reading!


End file.
